


Kong takes London

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Animal Suits, Dad Tom Hiddleston, Daddy Tom, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Home Movies, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Tom's son wants to make a movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Ryan for this. LOL Love ya, bud.

“Is the camera rolling?”  
“Yes, dad.”  
“Shhhh, daddy, you’re supposed to be the monkey.”  
“Right, right, sweetpea.” Tom growled and crashed through the bushes in the backyard. His strawberry blonde daughter’s scream cut through the afternoon air, likely heard two houses down. She ran for the backdoor, trying to get the door open.  
“Mummy, help me!”  
“Ava, baby, it’s alright. It’s just daddy in a suit.”  
“Mom, you’re supposed to be scared.”  
“Oh right.” Tom’s wife pretended to be tied to the top of the play structure as Tom stomped and roared across the makeshift city built in their backyard. Cardboard and Lego skyscrapers and buildings toppled to the ground. She rolled her lips under as she tried not to laugh.  
Their adolescent son moved the camera on the tripod and signaled Tom to stop. He beat his chest and fought an invisible dinosaur…a dinosaur that the boy held close to the camera and moved back and forth and forward. When ‘Kong’ had bested the dinosaur, he tromped closer to the playset.  
“Mummy, run! Mummy, he’s coming!”  
Tom tripped over the edge of the patio and stumbled. “Oh bugger! Shit!”  
His wife laughed then recovered. “Hurry, strike while the beast is hurt!” Ava ran up with a Nerf gun, firing foam bullets at her father in a gorilla suit. When she was empty, she turned it and began swinging it like a club. His wife looked to their son, but he kept rolling.  
Then the head rocked off and thumped to the ground. Ava dropped the gun and screamed bloody murder. Tom swept her into his arms and shushed her.  
“It’s alright, poppet.”  
She smiled bashfully. “I forgot.”  
Tom shushed her then hustled her out of the scene. He didn’t bother with the head as he lumbered up the climbing part of the play structure. His wife bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to laugh. He gnashed his teeth and snarled. Once he reached the top, he finally captured her.  
“Oh no! Help! Someone help me! Please!” She dissolved into laughter as he grabbed her with both bulky monkey arms. “You beast! You animal!” She weakly beat as his chest, trying to keep her composure while he held her as she thrashed about. He grinned from ear to ear since he wasn’t facing the camera.  
Their son moved closer. She leaned in and whispered, “You’re supposed to carry me away now.”  
“Right.” He stole a quick kiss.  
“Dad!”  
“Right, sorry.” He looked around to figure out how they were going to get down. If it were just him, he would have simply jumped. After a moment, that’s what he did…with her in his arms.  
“Tom, I mean Kong, no!” They landed with a great whoosh of air. The gorilla suit cushioned his fall and hers since she landed on top of him. “It was beauty that killed the beast.” Their son pulled the rope on cue. The net above the play structure dropped covering them in bananas.  
“Cut!”


End file.
